Dragon Orb
A Dragon Orb is not the same thing as a Dragon Shard . Whereas a Dragon Shard contains a portion of the soul of a dragon within it, a Dragon Orb was created through arcane magic to control and or influence dragons within a particular area. It is essentially an enchanted item with a modified 'Dominate Animal' spell. Powers The owner of an orb knows whether there are dragons within 10 miles at all times. For dragons of the orb's particular variety, the range is 100 miles. If within 1 mile of a dragon of the orb's variety, the wielder can determine the dragon's exact location and age. The bearer of one of these orbs earns the enmity of dragonkind forever for profiting from draconic enslavement, even if she later loses the item. A character possessing an Orb of Dragonkind is immune to the breath weapon—but only the breath weapon—of the dragon variety keyed to the orb. Finally, a character possessing an orb can use the breath weapon of the dragon in the orb three times per day. Each orb also has an individual power that can be invoked once per round at caster level 10th. *Black Dragon Orb: *Green Dragon Orb: *Blue Dragon Orb: *Red Dragon Orb: Wall of fire. *White Dragon Orb: Protection from energy (cold) (Fortitude DC 17 negates). Reaction Those who would bear an Orb of Dragonkind should consider the following. *'Dragon Hatred:' Few dragons view the Orbs of Dragonkind as anything other than a weapon: a way to enslave them and their brethren, and a chink in even the best prepared dragon's defenses. When a dragon raises an orb against her brethren—even those of opposed breeds—it is betrayal, and for a lesser creature to control of an Orb of Dragonkind is an abomination. Dragons will not stand for a non-dragon possessing one of the orbs, and their reaction to such an occurrence varies from demands to brutal attacks, depending on the breed of dragon taking action. *'Eyes of the Dragons:' The bearer of an Orb of Dragonkind can communicate verbally and visually with those who possess the other orbs. While several of these objects are locked away in absolute darkness, giving no hint as to their location or owners, such is not the case with all of them. Multiple orbs rest in the clutches of good and evil dragons, powerful individuals who guard their wards against abuse and purposefully monitor the other orbs for disruptive new bearers or discovery by non-dragons. Those who claim an Orb of Dragonkind must prove especially careful lest they reveal themselves and their locations to the mighty and cunning bearers of the other orbs. (The methods of communication an Orb of Dragonkind employs are vague and thus left to GMs to define. At the very least, these abilities should mimic the effects of greater scrying with the other orb being concentrated upon serving as the scrying sensor.) *'The Slumbering Masters:' Every Orb of Dragonkind possesses the essence and personality of an ancient dragon paragon, yet accounts differ as to what extent these dragon spirits are aware and willing to interact with an orb's bearer. One theory posits that the essences within regularly slumber, entering ages-long torpors as bearers who disinterest them or don't share their philosophies make use of their powers. The orbs function as described while in the hands of such bearers, but are little more than potent tools. When a more worthy bearer claims an Orb of Dragonkind, though, or one proves his worth through use of the artifact, it's possible the dragon within the orb makes itself known. Typically, only dragons of the same breed of the dragon whose essence inspires the orb—and even then usually only direct descendants of that dragon—cause the spirit within to awake. However, other creatures of singular worthiness or those imploring an orb in a time of world-shaking need might also awaken the spirit within. These ancient dragon personalities bring with them powers of potent intelligent items, but also possess overwhelming egos. One who awakens an orb's personality should be exceptionally wary, for unless his agenda coincides with that of the orb, he might find himself slave to the orb's ageless will. Destruction The destruction of the Dragon Orb is similar to that to the destruction of a Soul Shard however the energy released is far more potent. When a Dragon Orb is destroyed the radius of destruction is increased by a factor of 10 (equating to about a mile) to that of a standard, human's soul shard. The destructive force within the orb is also increased dealing damage equal to 100 hit points per distance incriment. So those at the epicenter take 100 points of damage. Those at 100 feet take 90, etc. Known Dragon Orbs Orb/Dragon Category:Item/Orb Category:Orb/Arcane Category:Greater Artifact Category:Item/Dragon